


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by herondick



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of Kierarktina.
Relationships: Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Mark Blackthorn/Cristina Rosales, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Warm sunlight poured in from the cottage windows, making the tiny dust particles floating in the air visible. Cristina could see the river in the distance, flowing undisturbed. She could make out the beautiful blue and purple lupin flowers that lined the edge of the river. She had been staying in the cottage with Kieran and Mark for the last couple of days, enjoying time alone with them. She closed her eyes, letting herself be surrounded by the smell of sage and tea.

Cristina’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music coming from the living room. The melody sounded happy and joyous. She walked towards the music, wanting to investigate further. As she got closer, she could hear the sound of Mark and Kieran’s laughter resonating throughout the cottage. She rounded the corner that led into the living room, smiling as she saw what the two were doing. Mark and Kieran were dancing together, their bodies moving in perfect sync. Their movements were timed perfectly with the music.

Cristina leaned against the doorway, the smile never leaving her face as she watched her two boys dance in each other’s arms. The three of them were extremely happy together. Their relationship was full of so much love, and that love was spread equally between them. She felt her heart lurch with happiness as she watched Mark gently lay his head on Kieran’s shoulder. “You two seem to be having fun,” she said.

Both of their heads turned in her direction. Kieran pulled away from Mark slightly, reaching a hand out to Cristina. “Would you care to join us, princess?” he asked.

Cristina unlatched herself from the doorway, reaching her hand out to take Kieran’s. “Well,” she said. “I was about to make us dinner.” She gasped in surprise as Kieran quickly pulled her into them. She felt the warmth of the bodies, the closeness of them against her. “But I think that can wait,” she said breathlessly.

Mark leaned in and kissed her lightly on her temple. “Indeed,” he said. “Dancing is much more important than food.”

Kieran chuckled softly. “Shall we change the music?” he said, directing his question to Cristina. “Or is this to your liking?” He was still holding her hand, and he squeezed it gently.

Cristina listened once again to the music that was coming from the small radio in the corner of the room. “No. This is perfect,” she said after listening for a few moments.

Mark smirked, his eyes dancing. “Let us dance, then,” he shouted happily. He looped one arm tightly around Cristina’s waist, and the other one around Kieran’s. He pulled them in closer so they were standing in a tight circle.

The three of them started dancing. It wasn’t pretty, Cristina knew, but it was perfect enough for her. She couldn’t stop giggling as Kieran and Mark took turns spinning her around the living room. They would only stop dancing to give each other quick kisses and touches. Her long black hair was coming out of it’s neat braid, and the strands were sticking to her neck with sweat.

Mark broke away from their group, dancing dramatically around the room, clearly enjoying himself. Kieran took Cristina in his arms then, picking her up and spinning her around and around. Her giggles turned into full laughter as she clung to Kieran’s strong body. He kept going, not paying attention to his surroundings. He got a little too close to one of the side tables, causing one of Cristina’s feet to knock it over. The crashing sound was so loud that it overwhelmed the happy music, causing the three of them to stop dancing.

“What happened?” Cristina asked, craning her neck to see what had fallen.

Mark laughed softly. “Kieran doesn’t know how to watch where he’s going,” he said. He was indicating a shattered vase that was lying on the floor. “That was such a nice vase,” he said. “This is why we can’t have nice things,” he said accusingly.

Kieran rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know you were so appreciative of the décor,” he said, laughter slowly entering his voice. He walked over to Mark, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Cristina watched them closely, watching how their bodies moved together. Kieran pulled away, running his fingers through Mark’s blonde locks. “I’ll purchase another vase. A better vase.”

“Damn the vase,” Mark said. “I’m not finished dancing.”

Cristina walked over to them, stepping over the glass. “Shouldn’t we clean the glass up first?” she asked, looking directly at Mark. “You’re not the most coordinated one out of the three of us. You can’t dance if you have glass shards in your foot.”

Mark ignored this. “I wasn’t talking about dancing in the living room.”

Kieran looked at him in confusion. “The kitchen in too small, Mark. And the last time you danced in the river, you claimed a fish bit you on the toe.”

“I’m not talking about the river, or the kitchen,” he said, pulling Cristina and Kieran close to him. “Let’s continue dancing in the bedroom.”

Cristina’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh, yes,” she said. “I like that idea. Mark, you have such great ideas.”

Kieran chuckled. “Yes. The bedroom is nice and roomy. Perfect for dances like the salsa, and maybe even the rumba.” He knew they wouldn’t be doing either one of those dances.

The three of them walked hand in hand to the bedroom, where they danced all night, and well into the morning.


End file.
